kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Shissou Word
Shissou Word (失想ワアド Shissō Wādo) is the fifteenth song of the series and is featured on the album Mekakucity Reload. Background This is the first song from Mekakucity Reload and was announced on August 15, 2017. Jin's Comment : ‘Can’t you do normal things?’ Aah, I wonder how many times I’ve been asked this. I deem ‘normal’ to be a word with an awfully cruel ring to it sometimes. Even when I’m intending to do my best, I look like I’m slacking off to other people. At times like these, I logically end up suffocated by those words. If only I could become ‘normal’. If only I could do things like ‘normal’. The protagonist of this song is also afraid of ‘normal’ and loses her ‘words’. ‘I want to disappear for good.’ Just what 'words’ are delivered to her as she wishes for this? I want you, who can’t ‘act normal’, to listen to this one song as well.Translation by x0401x Information * Words / Music / Guitar：Jin * Movie：Sidu * Guitar：Hideyuki Gushimiyagi * Bass：Mashirou Shirakami * Drums：Yuumao * Strings：Shika Udai Strings * Violin: Sachiko Oki / Mikiko Ise / Miho Shimokawa * Viola: Shouko Miki * VOCALOID Edit：Jin / Sakana * Strings Arrange： Jin / Shika Udai Recording * Recording Engineer：Nagie Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Lyrics= (Unofficial Translation) From the mirror {a voice says} “Hello, it’s Morning, huh.” As always my expression looks terrible, My stiff smile, my bed head, even my mannerisms– I’m getting so sick {of just about everything} It’s just so unfair. I have just as many things I wanna convey as anyone else, But I can’t seem to change a single one of them into actual words. In a staring-at-the-ground mood, today too, I’m hesitating over what to say. “You can’t even say hello?” “Aw, how pitiful” The dogwood blooming in my garden is so beautiful, I just gazed at it feeling jealous. In comparison, I’m such… a no good child. If only I could disappear, just like this. Mysteriously, in this world, “Normal things” are the hardest of all, Not being able to return a single word, Just feels so stupid– tears start to run. Repeating and repeating blinding mistakes, I grew so sick and tired. I wither away, still a bud– Unable to find any words in the future. I wear a strange, awkward scared-looking face– My habit of running away, {all of it is} no good no good. Embarrassed {and ashamed I simply}, hold my tongue. I’m really, really getting sick {of it all}. There was a person who could laugh with a voice that bloomed so dignifiedly, Exchanging words that seemed almost like flowers. As they did, from the mirror came the voice to scold me, “… I just can’t do that” “I’m sorry…” That was a picture-painted like world, I simply gazed at it, feeling jealous. So that I won’t disturb any of it, I… What should I do? I want to be lost {of myself} But I can’t, aah. My “self” gushing forth Was horribly miserable, and dirty, So that no one will know– I’m crying in a corner of my room. “You don’t need to be lost of yourself” Suddenly, a voice reaches my ears. For some reason I can find no words to reply To that magic-like noise. Don’t be afraid, let’s put it all into speech – All the things you want to say “speak them, speak them” A mistaken “cry” came out This is really… just so stupid. What I eventually struggled onto was the “future” Yes, in a world that seems as though it {might just be} brightening up, I, who am slowly becoming an adult, Continue to change, Carefully holding close my unchanging feelings. Mysteriously in this world, “Remembering things” is the hard{est of all}, So that I won’t lose the words I don’t want to forget, I tell them to the world. I’d be just great if one day, I could smile and laugh around with someone in this world. Thinking about these things, I feel like I’m gonna find my reason in the future. Fixing my bed head, I’ll go outside once I’ve replied “good morning” To the flower blooming inside my mirror. Today again one flower shines.Translation by Forgetfulsubs Trivia * This song's story was previously told in Kagerou Daze VII -from the darkness-. * The characters appear in relation to their number in the Mekakushi Dan. * It was voted as the #17 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga References }} Category:All pages Category:Mekakucity Reload Category:Songs